


Be Gay, Catch Up

by arvakslove



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, the bartender lady is in this but she doesnt have a name so rip, they're in a bar so there's mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arvakslove/pseuds/arvakslove
Summary: Huntara and Tung Lashor catch up over some drinks.





	Be Gay, Catch Up

A purple-skinned woman laughed at a joke the bartender told. To be honest, it wasn’t that funny but Huntara wanted to ask the bartender out. The purple woman was about to say something when the curtain to the bar was ripped open. Everyone turned to look who was about to enter. Unsurprisingly it was Tung Lashor and his gang. The white-haired lady smiled brightly as her friend spotted her.

The lizard man hurried over and embraced each other. The barkeep let them be, knowing that as long as Tung was here no moves would be made. The red-scaled lizard laughed loudly out of joy at seeing his best friend.

“Ahahaha! It’s been too long since I saw you last! What have you been up to? Let me buy you a drink, bartender!” said Huntara’s best friend.

The barkeep begrudgingly came over to the table, two whole gallons of a mysterious green drink in each of her hands. She set both glasses in front of Tung and he tried to toss her a coin as payment but it slipped between his fingers and fell to the floor. The blue barkeep sighed, and just walked away. Not even bothering to get her payment.

“Not much has happened since we last spoke. Protecting my turf, brawling knuckleheads, the usual.” Huntara responded.  
The best buddies laughed together before swapping their favorite stories, that they had each heard at least 1,000 times. Each beat of each story was the same, each adjective and noun was the same. Not that either of them minded, sometimes it was nice to live in the familiarity and comfort of knowing what was going to happen. Knowing what would happen was a nice change of pace from the unpredictable nature of the Crimson Waste.

Huntara called over the barkeep and ordered another drink from her, not before giving her an award winning smile and a wink however. Tung Lashor saw the interaction and after the red-haired woman walked back to the bar, the lizard man raised his eyebrows while smirking.

“When are you two going out?”

The purple woman almost choked on her drink even though she expected his reaction. “I haven’t even asked her out yet, calm down.”  
“Then you should! I will happily ask her out for you if you don’t want to.” Tung said excitedly. He loved asking people out, even if he wasn’t interested in them.  
The white-haired woman sighed. “I just don’t know if I’m ready yet.”

Tung nodded. “I understand but you’re clearly interested in her and you shouldn't deprive yourself of happiness just because you’re scared that it’ll get messed up again. Whatever you decide, I’ll have your back.”

“Remind me how you’re younger than me?”

The two of them laughed together. Huntara knew that she would have to move on from her ex eventually. She knew that she had to start anew with someone. That would happen someday, sometime. For now though, she was happy to share a drink with her best friend.


End file.
